The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Leucanthemum varieties with compact plant habits, good heat tolerance and not requiring vernalization. The open-pollination resulting in this new variety was made during November of 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DLEULUCCHI’ was first performed by basal vegetative cuttings in April of 2014, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. All subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.